


Through Time and History

by UniA101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Depressed America, Dont ask why there are too many ships, Evil England, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oh and this is based on a rp, america needs a hug, mentioned rape, please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniA101/pseuds/UniA101
Summary: This is based on a rp.This goes from 1985 to present day. It follows many nations in their life and actions. With fluff and angst included





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu why?

Hey! So I’ve based this on an rp that has been going on for over a year and I’m not scrolling up way back then so I’m just doing this based on my memory. This is of course a hetalia fanfic and if you don’t know what hetalia please watch it! A warning though is you WILL be entering the 9th circle of hell.  
Some warnings for this fic  
-A lottttttt of england bashing. He even dies at some point  
-Gay and lesbians galore.Because some people are offended by that?!?  
-Mpreg. We have many hetalia kids here and so most of them are made from ships  
-And mentions of rape are here. As well as abuse witch is shown and rape is not.


	2. 1.The story begins

[1985..Nations conference building....Unknown...Germany]

America rushed into the meeting, papers loose.  
As he entered England or Arthur to those who where close to him, gave him a stink eye. America just stuttered out an apology and sat across from Russia. His allies where next to him, and Russia’s allies where next to him. The meeting soon turned south with Russia and America in a shouting match.

“Commie!” And  
“Captialist Pig” where thrown around. Germany sighed and ended the meeting early. Russia similed after all you wouldn’t want to shou any more at your cr-. Ok enough thinking. As he was walking back the hotel a voice interrupted his thoughts  
“Yo commie bastard!” It was America. He turned around.  
“Дa,You pig?” America seemed to back off at that confusing the Russian before his wide smile came back.  
“What are you doing?” He asked  
“Just going back to the hotel” he responded.  
“That’s no fun! Come on let’s do something else!”  
“Why would I be with a captialist like you?”  
“Because I’m bored.”  
Russia huffed. Not in a ‘I want you gone way’ though.  
“But what about Canada?” He asked. He didn’t want America knowing his feelings for him.  
“Hes with Ned.” He replied. Not giving information away about what they where doing.  
“And england?” America flinched at the name but said  
“He doesn’t want me around” Russia just sighed  
“Alright then. Come on let’s go.” America ran up to him smiling, russia not noticing the blush on the blonde male’s cheeks.


	3. 2. What to name this?

Russia changed paths and America followed like a lost puppy. America kept trying to start a convo but it never worked out.   
“So why do you follow me?” Russia asked.  
“Because I’m bored!” America responded  
“Well why me then?”  
“Well...I-I oh god..” america surprisingly looked worried.  
“Amerkia? Why don’t we head to the place and you can tell me.” Russia took America’s hand and squeezed it. America looked conflicted but nodded as he reached a small place with sunflowers and poppies intermingling with each other. America softly gasped   
“Where did you find this place?” America asked  
“Germany showed me it. Said it’ll help a lot.. it did”  
America nodded. Unlike the others believe the axis are nice not monsters. Ww2 is still to fresh on their mind. He softly walked about feeling the petals.  
Russia softly smiled and walked up to america.   
“So ready to tell me why you want to be with me?”  
America looked at him and slowly fell to the ground “p-please don’t hate me for this?”  
“Why would I fredka?” He let that slip. It was an enduring pet name you used in meetings. He slapped his hands over his own mouth . But America seemed to blush.   
“W-well I...I have a crush on you...I love you so much I couldn’t help it. Please don’t hate me..”  
Russia softly smiled and hugged him   
“I love you too..I’m sorry for hurting you if I did.”  
America suddenly smiled and hugged back “it’s ok...I did more damage than you anyways”  
They stared at each other before leaning closer engulfing then self in a sweet, passionate kiss.


End file.
